Dark Willow
Dark Willow is a dark Qilin Sage from Wu Xing's ancient and imperial past who seeks to forcibly unite the qilin race under her rule. She is also the mother of Ebon Nightshade, Scarlet Nettles, Jade Hemlock, and Amber Foxglove. Physical description Dark Willow is a tall grey-blue qilin with light blue markings, a pale blue underbelly, a long dark blue mane partially tied in a bun and bright cyan horns and claws. Her horns are very large and long, branching out like tree branches. She wears silver star-shaped earrings, a purple beaded bracelt on her front left leg and four colored bangles on her front right leg, each one representing one of her children. Her eyes are bright blue, but her sclera have turned black and pupils have turned white as a result of her turn to dark magic. Her cutie mark is a willow tree. As a sage, she bears the trademark wisps of cloud over her shoulders, flank and ankles, though hers are colored aqua-green. Personality Long ago, Willow was a kind, tender and loving wife and mother. She cherished her family above all else and would do anything to keep her loved ones safe from harm and happy. However, the loss of her husband caused something to snap within her and she became consumed by rage and grief. She developed xenophobia and a fanatic belief that all other species were brutish monster and not to be trusted. When her own people turned against her for these radical beliefs, she came to believe that her people were misguided children who could not understand her and sought to make them understand, proclaiming herself the "mother" of the qilin people. Though her time imprisoned has made her more patient, she still retains her prejudicial views on non-qilin species and firmly believes that her people are lost now more than ever and in need of a leader like herself. Despite her turn to dark magic and ambitions, Willow retains her motherly nature and love for her children. Abilities Powers *'Luck magic:' Willow's primary magic is the qilin luck magic, a form of inactive magic that simply makes qilins experience lucky events wherever they go. *'Healing magic:' Willow is also well gifted in the use of healing magic. *'Dark magic:' Consumed by her anger and grief over the loss of her husband, Willow turned to dark magic in order to accomplish her goals. This grants her incredibly powerful magic, but also corrupts her physical body slightly. *'Telekinesis' *'Longevity' *'Enhanced intelligence:' Due to hailing from the ancient past when the qilin race was at the height of its development, Willow retains much knowledge over the culture and magic of her people that had been lost over the centuries. Skills *'Strategic planning:' Thousands of years of imprisonment have done little to quell Willow's ambitions, but it has taught her patience and careful planning. *'Charisma:' Willow is also quite charismatic, able to sway most to her viewpoint with words alone and convince them that she is right. Trivia *Willow is named after the tree of the same name. Category:Fan Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Evil Category:A to Z